


Hard to Get

by Anonymiss



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymiss/pseuds/Anonymiss
Summary: Team RWBY asks for some advice on boys





	Hard to Get

“Professor, can we ask you about boys?

You turned and looked at team RWBY, minus the B, with a raised brow.

“Boys?”

“Yeah!” Yang answered. “Weiss wants to ask Neptune to the dance, but she doesn’t know how.”

“That’s not true!” Weiss argued. “I’m sorry professor, this wasn’t my idea, really.”

“It’s okay,” you laughed, “but I’m single, so I don’t know how much help I’d be anyway.”

“You’re _single_?!” Ruby shrieked, “But you’re so cool! And pretty!”

“And you kick massive butt!” Yang punctuated her statement with a fist in the air.

“I’m sure she’s just waiting for someone smart, strong and sophisticated. Right Professor [Name]?” Weiss crossed her arms confidently.

“Well, I have someone in mind, but… I don’t know if he’d really fit that description,” you giggled to yourself and the girls all leaned forward with interest.

You turned your head slightly, leading their gazes down the corridor and into the doorway of a lecture hall where Doctor Oobleck was sprinting around, as was his want. There was a long pause before a collective outcry came from the three of them.

“Professor you _cannot_ be serious!” Weiss cried.

“No, it’s fine! Doctor Oobleck is… cool… I guess…” Yang mumbled.

“Professor, no offense but… what do you see in him?” Ruby asked innocently, if not a bit repulsed, and you laughed again.

“Well, he’s smart, so Weiss got that part right. He might be a bit.... eccentric, but he’s cute. And he makes me laugh. He’s a hell of a huntsman too, whether you believe it or not and he’s-”

“Here!” Yang interrupted, “He’s here! Here he is! Hiiii Doctor Oobleck.”

Everyone tensed collectively, turning their attention to him.

“Ah yes hello girls, lovely to see you, and young miss [Name], there you are I’d been looking for you. I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to lunch today?”

The girls eyes lit up visibly, but you gave him a sad face.

“Oh I’m sorry Doctor, I just told the girls I’d help them with some extra training,” you stuck your lip out in a pout. “How about tomorrow?”

“Oh,” he tried not to sound disappointed. “Very well! Of course, education comes first, so tomorrow it is! Study hard girls!”

And off he zipped. Team RWBY turned to you in astonishment.

“Why did you say no?!” Weiss asked and you grinned.

“You see, now I know he’s interested in spending time with me, but I don’t wanna seem too eager, so you lie and offer up a solution so he knows I’m still interested, but it can wait. Then when I show up tomorrow to have lunch with him, it wasn’t even my idea, because he asked first.”

The girls stared at you, mouths slightly agape, as you stood there with your hands confidently on your hips.

“Professor [Name], you’re a genius,” Weiss sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @pagonianychta (writing) and @samuraiabstinencepatrol (personal)


End file.
